


The habit does not make the monk

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little, Florist Simon, Flowers, Fluff, Human AU, Insp by a draw, Just the clothes, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pastel Simon, Piercing, Punk Raphael, Sort Of, Tattoo Raphael, and fic, everyone is human, minor Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Day 5 : Mundane AU.When a florist who loves flowers and pastel colors meets a man tattooed and pierced.





	The habit does not make the monk

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta  
> I was inspired by a drawing of the talented "Supectrum" on Tumblr.  
> Happy Saphaelweek2017.

Simon Lewis was a 25-year-old young man who adored flowers and vivid colors since he was a child, he often wore wreaths of flowers on his head or even just a little flower behind his ear, he liked their smell, their color, the fact that there is so many varieties, and especially their meaning, his clothes consisted very often of pastel sweater and white trousers, he often liked to bestow the flowers that they put in his hair in the colors of his clothes. Unfortunately this passion was worth teasing him since his childhood, the boys didn't understand why a little boy put flowers in his hair, they said it was for girls, in college it was not better, he would often jostled or taunted, and in high school it was even worse, he was intimidated more violently, the athletes tore his flowers, threw them on the ground and trampled them, then they grabbed Simon and threw him in a trash. The number of times Simon had gone to hide in the toilet or behind the bleachers to cry were infinite, but fortunately he was not alone, he had met his best friend, Alec Lightwood in primary, this one was a rather shy child and reserved, unlike Simon he almost always wore black clothes. One day when a group of boys laughed at him and tried to snatch the flower that he had wedged between his ear and his glasses branch, Alec had arrived and had yelled at them to leave Simon alone, at first the little group laughed, but when Alec lifted his sleeves and approached them with a menacing glance they took their legs to their necks. Since that day Alec and Simon were inseparable, unfortunately in college and in high school because of their different schedules, Alec couldn't always protect him, but thanks to him he spent better days and years.

Today without surprise Simon was working in a flower shop and Alec was his boss, his family was rather wealthy, and he had studied finance, while Simon had opted for accounting, even though in the store he was doing well on flowers. He was so happy with this job, it was rare the people who had the chance to make their passion their work, but thanks to Alec he could and he would never thank him enough. Even if he liked to sell flowers, he was always a little disappointed that the customers weren't interested in the meaning of the flowers they were buying, so he couldn't share his passion, until the day or two customers changed their life, or at least the first brightened some of his days and the second ones of Alec.

 

~~~~~

 

It was an ordinary afternoon at the florist "LightPastel", Simon was watering and rearranging a few bouquets while Alec reorganized the window, the little bell to prevent the arrival of a customer sounded. Simon raised his head to greet them when he realized that the newcomers were simply magnificent, even though he was astonished that they were in a flower shop, he took up his spirits and greeted them with a big smile, telling them that if they needed help he was there. He went behind his counter and took advantage of him to watch discreetly, according to him, the customers. The first one was an Asian origin, he had a golden skin, black hair shaved on the sides and capped on one side, some wicks were dyed red. He had black eyeliner and black eye shadow on his eyes, an eggplant lipstick, his clothes were eccentric but it was really good for him, it felt like they had been created for him, his shirt let us glimpse the beginning of his muscular chest which was strewn with glitter. Even if this man was atypical it wasn't him who attracted the most attention of Simon, but the person who accompanied him.

The man in question was breathtaking, small, well-built, a bronze skin, certainly Latino, perfectly backed black hair, eyebrows straight and well drawn, a full mouth, lips probably soft, but what he drew the most it was his look, he had a piercing on the left arcade, the right ear pierced up and down, and his tattoos, the sleeves of his leather jacket was relieved and he could see them, his two forearms were fully tattooed, it was beautiful one would have said a work of art, he wore a black T-shirt under a black leather perfecto, black leather trousers and black boots, he was like a biker or while he was from a gang, he was persuaded that he had a motorbike, he and his friend was so different , actually like him and Alec.

Alec had finished storing the window and had joined Simon behind the counter when the two men advanced towards them.

The smallest one took the floor, an almost timid air despite his imposing stature and his look. "Hello, I'm looking for flowers for my mother's birthday, but I don't know much about it so..."

Simon was speechless, he had a piercing on his tongue, and oh my god he imagined what it would be like to feel the little piece of metal against his own tongue, his body and his di...he was out of his thoughts by a little nudge from Alec and the laughter of the Asian, fortunately he had heard the beginning of the application so he took up his wits, smiled at him and answered him. "Does your mother have favorite flowers, a style or a color?"

"Hm, no I don't think so, she loves all the flowers, as long as it smells good I guess." He scratched the back of his head embarrassing not being able to say more.

Simon's smile grew, this man was adorable, his personality completely contrasted with his look, he was the kind of intimidating, bad boy-like man who inside was a teddy bear, and Simon loved it. "I advise you a bouquet composed of several flowers that might correspond to what you feel for your mother. Follow me I'll show you and you'll tell me what you think." Simon walked into the alleys followed by the man with the tattoo. The man with the eccentric look, at the astonishment of Simon, stood in front of the counter, sent a seductive smile to Alec.

He came in front of pink flowers. "Then these flowers are "Camellias", they are flowers originating from Japan, they are the symbol of perfection but above all they mean the admiration that one bears to the person to whom the offers."

The man leaned slightly forward and sniffed the flower, he nodded and looked at Simon with a little smile. "They're beautiful, I like it, I'll take a few and look at the others you're going to advise me."

They took their way to a different alley, and then stopped in front of white flowers. Simon while a flower to the man who took it in his hands and felt it, he made it lightly turned between his fingers. "This one is called a "Gardenia", it expresses the feminine beauty, which is I find a very nice way to tell her mother that she is beautiful." The man had a little laugh that Simon found absolutely magnificent. "Yes it's very beautiful and very original, I also take."

Arrived in front of the last flower Simon chose the blue color, which married very well with pink and white. "Finally the later is called "The Hydrangea", it means family love and especially the kindness of the person to whom you offer it."

"The color is beautiful and it will be fine with the other two. For the composition I leave you the choice of number, and thank you, I have never seen anyone know so much in bloom, even a florist."

"Please, this is my job and especially my passion. All right, I go behind making the bouquet and I come back...hm...do you want to come with me to watch? I mean like that if it doesn't suit you I can change right away."

Raphael smiled at him. "Yes, I would." And they both went into a small room at the back to prepare the bouquet.

Simon was very applied, he used to be awkward and concise, but when it came to the flowers he was very meticulous to the great joys of his clients. His client watched him carefully assembled the different flowers, put them in the paper and make it a pretty and elegant shape. When he had finished he asked the advice of his client who nodded with a big smile and thanked him by telling him that it was beautiful.

They then returned to the counter, interrupting a lively discussion, or rather a flirtation between Alec and the Asian man.

"Oh I forgot to tell you if you want you can add a card in your bouquet, we have already ready-made cards with messages like Happy Birthday, or card that you can personalize."

"Oh yes, I think the flowers are enough, so I'll take a Happy Birthday card please and...is that...you could write to me on another card the meaning of each flower please, so that I can explain to her, if you don't mind."

Simon smiled at him he was happy that for once, a person seemed to be interested in his explanations. He nodded while smiling, he added the card to the bouquet, and took another to fill the request of his client, who just became his favorite customer. He handed his the card, then the bouquet and thanked him. The man payed for, thanked him and the two friends come out of the store, the leather man with a last smile for Simon, and his friend a wink reserved for Alec.

Simon and Alec discussed about their particular clients, Alec told him that in his discussion with the straw man, he told him his name and that of his friend, Simon was all ears, he learned that the Asian man was called Magnus Bane and that his client was called Raphael Santiago, the name of an angel for an angel face. The rest of the day passed normally.

 

~~~~~

 

The next day to Simon's great surprise and Alec's discontent that he came alone, Raphael returned to the shop, he immediately headed to Simon who greeted him and smiled at him.

"Hey, glad to see you again, I hope the flowers have pleased your mother."

"Hey, yes she loved it, that's why I'm here. I still wanted to thank you for your advice and kindness."

Simon blushed and bowed his head slightly. "Oh I took you, as I said it's my job, it was nothing. It's up to me to thank you for listening with so much attention, normally the customers don't care about the meaning of the flowers."

"Really, I find it unfortunate, because it's very interesting, especially when it's explained with so much passion and by...hm...hm no…nothing." When Simon raised his head he noticed that Raphael was watching him by biting his lower lip.

"Thank you." Simon gave him a sparkling smile.

"Oh I have to give something to Al...hm...your colleague..." Alec who of course had heard all the rejoin. Raphael handed him a piece of paper, he looked both embarrassed and exasperated, when Alec took him and read him a big smile brightened his face, he thanked Raphael and withdrew to his office.

"Seen the smile on Alec's face I guess that's something to do with your friend, Magnus." Said Simon.

"Yes, it's his phone number. I suppose you also know my name."

"Yes I confess, but I'm sure you also know mine so...we're equally." They both laughed.

"I'd like you to ask for a favor." Said Raphael seriously.

Simon was aback by his sudden change of tone. "Yes tell me, if I can I would do it with great pleasure."

"I would like to know if I could come back here often, and ask you about the meaning of each flower, I would buy lots of bouquet in exchange." Raphael chuckled.

Simon wondered how this man could be so perfect. "With great pleasure yes...I...wow...I..." Raphael laughed lightly, but not a mocking laugh.

"All right, till tomorrow then." Raphael went out of the store. Simon had a huge smile on his face.

 

~~~~~

 

While Alec and Magnus kept sending messages and calling, Raphael had come to him every day, except for the weekend, to learn more about the flowers. Simon explained to him, their origin, their meaning and why this meaning, they learned at the same time to know each other, they spoke about their family, their friends, their life in general, Simon had learned that Raphael was working in a club called "Pandemonium", belonging to Magnus and that he was a bartender, that he had 1 little sister and 3 little brothers, that he loved his mother more than anything in the world, that they would do anything for his family, in short the more they mingled and the more they appreciated, Simon thought even be falling in love with the Mexican. Their sessions lasted 1 month until the day when Raphael asked him a question that annihilated Simon's hopes of pleasing him in return.

"Ok…so, what kind of flower you have to offer to someone you want to invite to a first date?" Raphael asked by smiling timidly.

Simon's face broke down, obviously it couldn't be reciprocal, they were so different, and then how would someone like Raphael want a boy with glasses, nerd who wore pastel clothes. He swallowed the ball he had in his throat and forced himself to smile.

"Oh...I would say the "Geranium", which symbolizes the permission and "The Hellebore" which means that the person hopes for a positive response."

"Great, can you make me a bouquet of this two flowers please?"

Simon bowed his head. "Yes of course." He left to choose the flowers and prepare the bouquet with a broken heart.

He returned and while the bouquet to Raphael, who took him and payed for. He greeted Raphael and began to leave, when Raphael called him. He turned around and saw that Raphael tended his bouquet in his direction, Raphael scraped his throat.

"Simon Lewis, do you accept this bouquet and at the same time a date with me?"

Simon was in shock, the bouquet was for him, Raphael Santiago had just asked him on a date. He wanted to howl with joy, but he only screamed.

"YES...I want to say yes with pleasure." He took the bouquet in his hands, snatched a flower and put it behind his ear, then he advanced towards Raphael who was all smile, he took the other variety of flower and the positioned behind Raphael's ear, it was magnificent.

"Friday, 20:00, vegetarian Restaurant and a walk in a park?" Asked Raphael.

"Perfect, I can't wait." answered Simon.

"I'll pick you up right here, too." He stepped forward slightly and kissed Simon on the cheek and then went off with a last wink.

 

~~~~~

 

Their date was wonderful, the restaurant was delicious, and the ballad in the park extremely romantic, during their walk, their hands intertwined and they made all the way to the loft of Simon hand in hand, Raphael gentleman as he was, had insisted on escorting Simon home safely, Simon had of course accepted.

They arrived in front of Simon's building much too quickly to their tastes, but they gave themselves another date for the next week, and Raphael promised to visit him at the shop. They both hesitated to leave, they looked in their eyes smiling, they slowly approached until their mouths were a few centimeters from each other. They bent over, closed their eyes and kissed, first all gently and delicately because it was still their first kiss, but this one became a little more enterprising, their mouths open and their tongues met, the mix with Raphael's cold piercing and the warmth of his tongue and his mouth was unbelievable, Simon couldn't hold a groan at the sensation, they explored the mouth of the other and move their mouths in harmonies. They separated a minute later because of the lack of oxygen. They were smiling like idiots, but they didn't care. They ended up saying goodbye with one last chaste kiss and returned each to their homes.

 

~~~~~

 

Their second date was just as fabulous, this time they had made a movie and then had finished their evening in the club of Magnus, who had spent his night dancing and kissing Alec, who were officially together.

For their third date, Simon unsurprisingly discovered Raphael's magnificent motorbike, he was a little scared at first, but he had clung so hard to Raphael that he had been afraid to hurt him. They had gone up a hill to have a breathtaking view of the vibrant New York City. It was according to Simon the most romantic thing in the world. They spent their evenings entwined tenderly.

On their fourth date, they had decided to double with Alec and Magnus, they had a pleasant evening, full of laughter, awkward and cute anecdotes at Magnus's loft.

It was now six months that they were together, they spent all their free time together. They had even met the family of the other. Raphael's family had a huge crush on Simon, not just because he was the first person outside of Magnus that Raphael had brought home, but because they had fallen in love with his cheerful and bubbly personality.

On the other hand for Simon's family this had been a little more complicated, they had been shocked by the look of Raphael at first, but very quickly their prejudices had flown away, they appreciated Raphael and knew that Simon were happy with him.

When they went out into the street hand in hand, or kissed, some people looked at them strangely, they found them poorly matched, but Simon and Raphael completely don't care, their differences were a force for them, and they were madly in love with each other, same for Alec and Magnus who had moved in together.

As we often said, "The habit does not make the monk."

 

 

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for the fault, please tell me.  
> Happy Saphaelweek2017.


End file.
